Girlfriend Does My Makeup
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: Deuce and Cece (welll actually CeCe) decide to do the "Girlfriend Does My Makeup" tag from YouTube...well this should be fun. *All Dialogue one-shot*


**_uture. So tell me what you thought!_****_ Hai Guys! So it's been for ever since I've updated! I've just been so busy with school and a bunch of other personal things (including my laptop's death…may it rest in peace) so I haven't really had time to sit down and write. But now that im going on Christmas break I should have more time, which means more updates and one-shots! This is all dialogue and based of the popular YouTube tag "Girlfriend does my Makeup." Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Adjust the zoom a little bit and...Perfect!"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Yes. You said you would so we are."

"Fine."

"Hello people of the Internet I'm CeCe Jones and this is my boyfriend Deuce-"

"Who did not agree to this?"

"-And we're doing the Girlfriend does my makeup tag."

"For the record I do not wear makeup on a regular basis nor am I whipped! I just like to see my girlfriend happy because when she's happy I'm happy and-"

"Deuce they get it."

"...ok."

"Ready?"

"Not really..."

"Great! So the first thing I'm going to do is apply the foundation. I'm going to start out with a powder base then smooth it out with the liquid."

"..."

"..."

"Eww!"

"Deuce stop spitting!"

"The stupid powder got in my mouth!"

"You're such a baby."

"Hey!"

"And I love you for it."

"..."

"Aww Deuce! You're blushing!"

"…no I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"...Can you just put the dumb skin colored liquid thing on me?"

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"I thought it would be slimmer."

"Why?"

"Cause it just looks slimy."

"Alright done with that. Next we're going to do blush."

"Why do girls even wear blush?"

"Because it gives your cheeks a healthy glow."

"...I don't want a healthy red glow."

"Please, for me?"

"Pouting and begging will get you know where."

"..."

"But that kiss worked."

"Yay, now suck in your cheeks."

"Why?"

"Cause it makes your cheek bones more visible."

"...ok."

"..."

"..."

"Alright done with your cheeks. Now we're going to do eyeliner."

"Don't poke my eye out please! I don't want to lose an eye!"

"I'm not going to poke your eye out, now look up."

"Fine."

"..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Lining your waterline!"

"I don't want a black pencil inside my eye!"

"It's not like it's a led pencil and it's not in your eye."

"I don't want it done!"

"Fine! I won't do your waterline. Close your eyes."

"How about you just not do the eyeliner thing all together?"

"No, eyeliner is an important item of makeup."

"Let's just skip it!"

"But-"

"Skip it!"

"Deuce its not-"

"Skip!"

"Deuce!"

"No!"

"Pwease, I wuv you."

"…Fine."

"Yay! Look back up."

"…"

"Can you please stop whispering I'm going to die under your breath? I can't kill you with eyeliner."

"You can blind me."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I have to do the top."

"Why?"

"Because you would look dumb with just your waterline lined."

"…I'm a guy and I'm wearing makeup…I can't look dumber."

"I could put a wig on you so hush. Close your eyes."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"Ok done, now to the eye shadow."

"What about that black thingy you put on your eyelashes?"

"You mean mascara?"

"Ya."

"That goes on last."

"Why?"

"Cause sometimes when you put eye shadow on some of the powder falls onto your eye lashes and it looks bad."

"Ok…"

"Alright so I'm going to use a gold-brown color because it works well with most skin types."

"Why do you have so many brushes?"

"Because you use a different kind of brush for each different powder you apply, and there's also a couple for blending."

"...Is it bad that I completely understood that?"

"No, now close your eyes."

"That kind of tickles."

"Oh ya?"

"Hehe, ya."

"…"

"…"

"And done, now open your eyes. It's time for your eyelashes."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT CLAMP THING! ARE YOU GONNA PULL MY EYELASHES OFF?"

"No! It just curls them to make them look longer."

"...oh. Close my eyes?"

"No keep em open."

"What! Why?"

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I just think it would be better if I closed my eyes."

"Fine then close them!"

"Maybe I should keep them open...I mean if you say I should then-"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Closing!"

"You're going to feel a little bit of pressure."

"..."

"..."

"Alright all done. Now just the mascara?"

"Correct."

"This won't hurt will it?"

"...Why do you always think everything I'm ever about to do to you will hurt? I'm your girlfriend, I kind of like love you...why would I harm your face?"

"...So then it won't hurt?"

"No! I'm basically putting black paint on your eyelashes."

"Oh..."

"Ya. Now hold still and open your eyes as wide as you can."

"Do I have to open my mouth?"

"No...Why would you ask that?"

"Because you do that…"

"Oh...ok."

"You know you actually have really nice eyelashes."

"Really? I get that a lot."

"Ya, they're really full."

"Thanks."

"…"

"I mean... I'm a _man_! I don't care how my eye lashes look."

"Ok sweetie…we can pretend that made things better."

"..."

"Now we can just finish up with some bubblegum-pink lipstick."

"Does it have to be pink?"

"Yes. Now pucker your lips like you're about to kiss me."

"..."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Deuce."

"But you said pucker your lips like I was going to kiss you..."

"Deuce if you ever kissed me like that I would slap you. We're people, not dogs...I don't need to be licked."

"...I wasn't going to lick you..."

"Well your tongue was out..."

"...Can this conversation be over?"

"Yes, just pucker your lips...with no tongue."

"..."

"And all done."

"Can I have a mirror now?"

"Sure...actually I think your eyebrows need just a little shaping."

"Shaping? What's that?"

"Oh, it's when I fix your eyebrows up...so they don't look like two ferrets that died on your face."

"HEY!"

"Oh hush, you know I love you."

"It was still hurtful!"

"Aww, sweetie I love your dead ferret eyebrows."

"..."

"Ok that was weird. Now for the shaping."

"Why are you pulling out those pointy things?"

"Because I want to shape your eyebrows and in order to do that I have to pluck em."

"You just said you liked my dead ferret eyebrows!"

"...everyone could benefit it from a little shaping."

"You are not pulling my eyebrows out with that pointy thing!"

"Ok first of all I wouldn't be pulling the entire eyebrow out just little bits of it, and second of all...it's called tweezers."

"..."

"..."

"IM NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT!"

"DEUCE! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"LET ME DO YOUR EYEBROWS!"

"NEVER!"

"Ugh! So that was the Girlfriend does my makeup tag...AND APPARENTLY MY BOYFRIEND IS AFRAID OF TWEEZERS!"

"AM NOT!"

"Ok bye- DEUCE GET BACK HERE!"

"IM NOT LETTING YOU DO MY EYEBROWS!"

"DEUCE!"

"OWW! WHY DID YOU TACKLE ME?"

"IM DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**_And how was that my lovelies?I know it was a bit short but it feels so good to write again! So real quick I just I want to let you all know that the amazing SydneySanity, the lovely Ninjacupcake, the awesome GlitterGirl123, and myself will be working on a collab together sometime in the (far) future._**


End file.
